Another Chance
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Thanks to Voldemort Harry became a mute. The only ones to know are Poppy and Minerva. Poppy had been looking for Dumbledore when she found something horrifying. Her and Minerva come up with a plan before taking Harry to Japan. Will he be able to heal? Will Dumbledore find him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HP nor OHSHC.

'Thoughts'

_Sign Language_

_'Harry writings'_

Harry Potter was once again in the hospital wing. He was staring blankly at the wall. Ron and Hermione left a while ago leaving him alone except for madam Pomfrey. They had been trying to tell him that Cedric's death wasn't his fault and that not talking wouldn't help him. They failed to realize that thanks to one of the spells Voldemort hit him with he was unable to talk. He was interrupted from his staring when professor Mcgonagall entered the infirmary. She walked over to him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter. How are you feeling?"

Harry grabbed the notebook next to him and wrote out a response. _'I'm fine.'_

"Don't lie to me." Harry raised an eyebrow. "I want to know the truth."

_'I'm fine.'_ He wrote before he put the notebook back then pretended to go asleep.

"Minerva?"

The transfiguration professor turned towards the medi-witch. "Oh hello Poppy."

"Can you come to my office real quick?"

"Sure." She followed her friend to the office.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She was a little surprised she had shut the door. "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Here." She handed him a paper. "Read this?"

"Okay." Minerva grabbed the paper and read it. "Dear Merlin!" She gasped out in horror.

Slave Contract:

Owner: Albus Dumbledore

Slave: Harry Potter

"A slave contract between Harry and Albus!"

"Yes. I looked it up and they had fallen out of practice but are still legal."

"I can't believe it."

"Me neither. It had been on top of his desk when I went to go talk to him. I was more shocked by the Guardian signature and the witnesses."

"What?" She looked at that section and she could see why Poppy had been so shocked. "Sirius signed this as the guardian!?"

"Apparently."

"I...why the hell would he do that!? Why would Remus, Arthur, and Molly sign as the witnesses!?"

"I have no idea. Harry looked so betrayed when I told him earlier."

"That explained his behavior."

"Yes it does."

"So what can we do?"

"Well Harry did bring up some good points when we were discussing it."

"What were they?"

"At this point in time it can't be filed since Sirius Black is a wanted criminal, correct?"

Minerva smiled. "Yes. That is indeed correct."

"Harry pointed out that even if we throw this away or destroy it they will just make a new one. So our only option into stop it before they have Sirius declared innocent so that it can be fired. "

Minerva cursed. "We have been discussing a plan to do so."

Poppy just smirked. "Since Mr. Potter is an orphan with no magical relatives who is his magical guardian?"

"I am." She was starting to see where this was going.

"At this moment this can't be filed without your signature in the guardian section."

Minerva smirked. "That's true."

"Don't you have that friend that works at the ministry in the adoption department?"

Minerva laughed. "Indeed. He can help me adopt Harry and then we can leave Britain."

"No we are adopting him." Poppy said. "I love you Minerva and you know it. Plus Harry is already like my son."

Minerva blushed. "I was hoping you would say that."

Poppy kissed her. "Let's go tell Harry and then tomorrow we can make him our son."

"Okay."

The two exited the office and went over to Harry. He was already sitting up and looking at him. He waited patiently to see if she had agreed to their plan. He was a little nervous that she said no or that she was on Dumbledore's side.

"Poppy informed me of what was going on." Minerva said. "Tomorrow Poppy and I will go see my friend and adopt you as our son."

Harry teared up and grabbed the notebook. _'Really?'_

"Yes really."

_'Thank you.'_

Minerva hugged him tightly. "Of course. Will figure out where will go after it is official."

Poppy joined in on the hug. "Get some rest." She whispered before her and Minerva released him. "I'll be in my office if you need me." She kissed Harry's forehead before kissing Minerva once more then left.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed his forehead too.

_'Okay. Night.'_

"Goodnight Harry." She left.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP nor OHSHC.

'Thoughts'

_Sign Language_

_'Harry writings'_

(With the Headmaster)

"How is Potter?" Dumbledore asked Ron and Hermione.

"He won't speak to us." Ron said.

Despite Madam Pomfrey informing Dumbledore that Harry couldn't speak. She had told about the irreversible damage to his vocal cords. They all seemed to not hear it.

"I see." Dumbledore frowned.

"It's creepy. All he does is sit and stare at the wall or us. He stopped writing things down in the notebook he keeps with him." Hermione informed.

"I didn't realize how close he was to Diggory." Dumbledore said.

"Neither did we. He never spent much time with Diggory." Hermione told them.

"Could it be because he saw his parents?" Ron asked.

"Could be." Dumbledore was surprised he didn't think of that. "You two need to figure it out."

"Yes sir." The two said together.

"Sirius?" He looked at the dirty man.

"Yes Albus?"

"You should also try. He has gotten attached to you. He might tell you."

"I'll try." Sirius promised.

"Good. How is the potion going Severus?"

The potion was a lust potion. He wanted Harry to believe his body betrayed him by liking what Albus did to him. It would also prevent him from physically fighting him.

"It is in its final stage and will be ready in two days. After that you will have the strongest lust potion in existence." He informed.

"Perfect. Any news?" He was asking about Voldemort.

"No. He is laying low for now." Severus answered.

"Do try and see what he is planning." Albus ordered.

"Of course."

"That's all for today. You may leave."

Everyone in the room left. The elderly wizard smirked. Despite the boys difficulty he would soon be under the man's complete control. He couldn't wait to make Potter his slave. He imagined all the things he could do to Potter. The portraits shot him various looks of disgust and horror.

* * *

"Soon." He whispered.

(With Minerva)

Minerva was in her office. She quickly found the mirror. It was one of the two way mirrors. Her friend had the other mirror. She smiled as she held it up.

"Richard."

A few minutes later the man appeared. "Hello Minerva. How are you?"

"In need of a favor."

"What for?" He was surprised since she never asked for favors.

"Are you alone?" She asked.

"Yes I am." He wondered what was going on.

"Good. Hope your sitting."

"I am." He was worried now.

"Good." Minerva explained the whole situation to him. "Can you do it?"

"Of course." He let out a shaky breath. "I'll get the paperwork and fill out what I can. Afterwards you finish filling it out then sign it."

"I'll be there soon."

"Good, good."

"Thank you."

"No problem." They canceled the connection.

The Scottish witch stood up and went to the infirmary. Minerva talked with Poppy for a couple minutes. She then grabbed some documents she believed she would need before leaving. Minerva flooed directly to Richard's office.

"Great your here. Ready?" Richard asked.

"Yes I am." She walked over to him.

"Great."

For the next couple of hours they filled out the paperwork. Finally it came time for her to sign. The witch took a deep breath and signed on the dotted line. Minerva smiled when it turned blue.

"All done. Harry Potter is now your son." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." She smiled back.

"You're welcome."

"Well I shall go let him know." Minerva said.

"Of course. You know Japan has a good school. My nephew goes there. It has muggle classes as well as magical classes. Options won't be limited there." He told her.

"Really?" She looked interested.

"Yes." He gave her a pamphlet. "Ouran Academy for Magic and Education. It's a private school for the rich. They have one scholarship student and it isn't a boarding school."

"I'll look into it. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Bye Robert."

"Bye Minerva. Tell Poppy I said hi."

"I will."

Minerva flooed back to her office. She took out the map she had confiscated from James Potter in his sixth year. She knew how to activate it and did so. Dumbledore was still in his office. Severus was in his lab while Granger and Weasley were in the tower. She smirked and went to the hospital wing.

"Hello you two." She said to Harry and Poppy. "I have great news. Harry is now legally my son."

Harry grinned as Poppy gave a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin."

"Yes it is. Richard also told me about Ouran Academy for Magic and Education."

"What's that?"

"A private magic school."

"Do you have any information on it?"

Minerva handed over the pamphlet. "Richard gave me this."

"Oh good."

"Indeed."

"I'll read this over but first we have to leave." Poppy said.

"You're right. Dawn." Minerva called.

"Yes mistress!" A house elf belonging to the Mcgonagall family popped into the room.

"I need you to pack Harry, Poppy, and my belongings. Take them to Mcgonagall Manor."

"Yes mistress." She popped away.

"I think I'll leave my resignation here on your bed Harry." Minerva said as she placed the paper down.

"Me too." Poppy said.

Harry giggled as he took the notebook off the table. Minerva looked at her new son.

"Will you be ready soon?"

'_Yes. Don't worry about me. Um will Poppy adopt me soon?'_

"Yes." Poppy answered. "I'll do it before we move. We just want to get you safe first. Minerva needed to do it so that she had legal rights as soon as possible."

_'Oh. Okay_.'

Poppy helped Harry get dressed. Since it was late no one visited him. He had Dawn pack everything except the notebook.

"Do you mind if I floo with you?" Poppy asked.

_'No.'_ He smiled. 'I'm glad she asked instead of assuming.'

"Great."

Poppy and Harry entered the floo. She threw the powder down and spoke clearly.

"Mcgonagall Manor, Tabby."

At the last part Harry looked at Poppy with a raised eyebrow. Soon though they were whisked away. Upon their arrival Harry landed on the floor.

"Even with me helping you still fall." Poppy said in amusement as she helped him up.

Harry scolded as he took out his notebook. '_Very funny.'_ He wrote.

"I thought so." She giggled.

He stuck out his tongue. Minerva stepped out of the fireplace. Harry wrote down a question.

_'I have to ask. Tabby?'_

"It's the password. It is so obvious I figured no one would guess it." Minerva answered.

_'Nice.'_

"Thank you."

Harry nodded his head. Poppy looked at them.

"We need a plan." She said. "We can't stay here for long."

"I know. The study has a list of properties but I know I don't own any in Japan. We will have to find another place." Minerva said as she thought about it. "Or buy one in Japan."

'_Black once mentioned my family owning a vacation home in Japan.'_ Harry wrote.

"Are you sure you want to lend us a place?" Minerva asked.

'_You're my mum now so yes I'm sure.'_

"Then let's get disguised and go to the bank." She teared up at the word mum.

"Any preferences?" Poppy asked.

_'No.'_

"Okay then."

Minerva quickly changed her and Harry's appearance. Poppy did her own. Now Minerva had shoulder length light brown hair and ice blue eyes. Her skin had a slight tan. She made herself a bit shorter and her features softer.

Poppy decided to make herself look German. She had long blond hair put into a braid and sky blue eyes. She kept her height but made her skin tone paler.

Harry looked like a mix between the two. He had short blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He was taller than Minerva and had a tan. His features sharpened.

"Ready?" Poppy asked.

"We are." Minerva answered.

"Nice job."

"Thank you. Now let's go so that we can get to Japan quicker."

"Okay." She agreed.

The three went to Diagon Alley. Minerva did a side apparation. They weaved throughout the crowd as they made their way to the bank. They entered the bank he spotted a familiar goblin. Harry walked over to him, wrote something down, and handed it to him.

'_Hello Griphook. How are you?'_

The goblin was surprised. The human knew his name and asked how he was doing. He knew that it was Potter despite the disguise.

"I'm good. You remember me?"

'_Yeah. You took me to my vault when I was eleven_.'

"I did. How may I help you?"

'_I_ _need to look at a list of my properties_.'

"I see. Since you are still underage you need permission from your magical guardian." Griphook told them.

"He has it." Minerva showed him a copy of the adoption.

"Good. Let me take you to a private room."

_'Thank you.'_

Griphook smiled at the teen. "You're welcome."

Minerva and Poppy were shocked. They had never seen a goblin smile before. Sure they saw Filius smile but he was half goblin and half wizard. So it was different. The three followed the goblin as he took them to a private room. Once inside they sat down.

"I shall go get the list. Oh and Mr. Potter I understand sign language."

Harry smiled. _Thank you._ He signed.

Griphook shot him another smile before leaving. Poppy looked at Harry.

"How are you feeling?"

_'I'm okay.'_

"Good. You'll tell us when your not?"

'_I will_.'

"Good."

Griphook soon returned with the list of properties Harry owned. He handed it over and Harry was happy to see it was sorted. It was sorted by country, then by state, then by town, and finally alphabetically. It didn't take long for them to find the one in Japan.

"It's near Ouran Academy and Sakura Academy." Poppy commented.

"Do you know anything about Potter Sanctuary?" Minerva asked Griphook.

"I do not know the condition but I do know it was bought and built by Mr. Potter's great grandfather. He placed multiple layers of protection wards. The only ones allowed in are blood relatives and those keyed into the wards." The goblin answered.

_Do you know if there are any house elves there_?

"No I do not. There should be." He said.

"Call for one." Minerva said.

_How?_

"Just ask for the head elf of Potter Sanctuary." She wondered. "Just say it in your head. They should still come since you will be using family magic."

_Okay._ He looked skeptical. 'Um will the head elf of Potter Sanctuary please come here.'

It wasn't long until a pop was heard. In front of Harry was a house elf wearing a uniform. The uniform was a white blouse and a red skirt. On the breast of the blouse was the Potter crest.

"How may Twinkle be of service to the young Potter heir?" She asked with a bow.

Harry looked shocked but quickly wrote down his question. '_What is the state of the manor_?'

"We house elves have kept the manor in pristine condition. The animals are well taken care of." She answered.

_'Animals?'_

"Your great grandfather kept horses."

_'Oh.'_

"We take care of them and let them breed."

'_I see. Well the three of us will be moving in to the Sanctuary_.' Harry informed her.

Twinkle's eyes lit up. "Twinkle will make sure all the bedrooms are prepared."

_'Thank you.'_ Harry wrote.

"You're welcome. Heir Potter is like his great grandfather. He always thanked us too." She popped out.

_Thank you for all your help Griphook._

"You're welcome Mr. Potter. I do have a suggestion."

_Yes?_

"I suggest your guardian transfer all of your vaults to Japan."

"Won't Dumbledore be able to track us that way?" Poppy asked.

"No. We would transfer them through different places. Each bank he would need their ministries approval to get the information."

"Oh I see. I agree with this plan then."

They signed the papers and left the bank. Once they were in the manor they cancelled the spell. Robert's wife worked in the port key department and sent them one that would take them to Japan. Since she paid for it none of their names were on the paperwork. The trio sent their luggage off with a house elf. They took the port key to Japan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Ouran High School Host Club.

AN: I would like to thank Elfin69 for her idea on how the Wizarding World will learn about the contract.

'Thoughts'

_Sign Language_

_'Harry writings'_

(Daily Prophet: Tyler Mason)

Tyler Mason was one of the reporters for the Daily Prophet. He had been the only one to write an article on him that wasn't made up of lies. He had interviewed Harry and researched what Harry had told him before writing. He had gained Harry's trust because of it. He had walked to his desk and noticed a black owl waiting for him. He walked up to it.

"Hello beautiful. What do you have for me?" He asked.

The owl lifted it's leg up. Tyler grabbed the letter from it. Once he was relieved of the letter the owl flew off.

The reporter opened the letter. He was impressed to find someone had cast an expander charm on the envelope. There was more inside than he had thought. He read the letter first.

Dear Tyler Mason,

You had impressed me with the articles you wrote about me during the tournament. You gained my trust. That is why I'm writing to you now. I found out some horrifying things. I included them in the envelope. I also included my medical records and a few memories. I know you will print the truth.

I'm not just doing this for myself. All I can think is if he is doing this to me than who else is he hurting, has hurt, or will hurt. This man has been allowed to get away with so much. I am only fourteen and what he wants to do to me is sick and wrong. He works near children everyday. He and the others must stop him. Please help me.

Sincerely,

Harry J. Potter-Mcgonagall

PS. Don't write about my new name for about a week. I don't want that man stopping Poppy from adopting me as well. I'm trusting you.

Tyler was stunned by the letter. He put the letter down and grabbed the other papers that had been included in the envelope. He read the contract and nearly threw up. He couldn't believe the headmaster had a slave contract drawn up and the slave would be his student. He knew they were still legal. He had done a piece on them his first year at the paper.

Slave contracts were popular back in the sixteen hundreds. They were for life. A witch or wizard would commit a crime and if they weren't thrown in jail they were given to a high standing family as a slave. They fell out of practice in the eighteen hundreds. They were still legal. The slave couldn't disobey their owner.

The reporter wondered what Dumbledore's plan was. Sirius Black was a wanted criminal. It brought forth many questions. What he couldn't believe was the Weasleys. He had always thought they cared about Harry. He was wrong. The poor teen must feel so betrayed. He didn't have much to say about Lupin. Him being a werewolf didn't bother him. Tyler didn't know the man so his relationship with Harry was unknown. He was a little surprised by the fact the man would do this to his best friend's child but Sirius Black did betray them so it wasn't much of a surprise.

Tyler put the contact down. He looked at the medical results. They clearly showed that he was abused. He couldn't believe it. He wondered how anyone could miss this. He grabbed a pensive. He kept it in his desk for moments like this. He looked through the memories and was pissed off.

He grabbed everything and went to the editor's office. He was new. The old one was fired. Skeeter and him were arguing and they all heard what was said. Skeeter admitted to writing lies for more readers and he admitted to knowing and not caring about facts. He was also the one that kept trying to remove his articles when Skeeter asked. The two were sleeping together.

"Mr. Mason? Are you okay?" The man said seeing Tyler's face.

"No sir. Here look." He handed everything over. The editor looked through it. Unlike Tyler the man ran to his garbage can and threw up. He looked up at his employee.

"Send copies to the aurors. Don't write anything until you research it and be careful around Dumbledore. Write the article as soon as you can." He said.

"Yes sir." Tyler said.

"Try and get into contact with Potter. Let him know we are on his side." He said.

"Yes sir." He planned on doing that.

The reporter went back to his desk. He made copies of everything. He did leave out the PS part. He wasn't going to betray Harry's trust. He had that sent off. Next he wrote a letter to the teen. Once he finished and it was sent off he left. He went to look for Harry's old home address.

* * *

(With Harry)

The trio had settled into their new home. Robert was due to drop by soon. Poppy would sign the papers and legally become Harry's mum. The two were excited. They couldn't wait for it to be legal.

"Have you finished unpacking?" Minerva asked her son.

_Yes._

"Good. How are you feeling?" She asked.

_Excited. I can't wait for it all to be legal. As for physically I'm good. Poppy checked me over and then gave me a pain potion. She said that I'm healing up nicely. I am hungry though. He remembered to tell her knowing that she would care._

The witch smiled. "Good. I'll have Ginger make you some lunch."

_Thanks._

"You're welcome dear." She said.

_I'll be in the dining room._ He informed her.

"Okay." That had her smile widen.

In the dining room was a portrait of his great grandparents. They had them placed there for a reason. Both enjoyed saying shocking things when people had liquids in their mouth. Harry enjoyed talking to them. It turned out they knew sign language. He told them everything.

They weren't pleased. It was their idea to send the letter to the paper. They were now teaching him how to use Potter family magic. Since they were in Japan Harry could use magic as long as he wasn't in a muggle populated area. It was different yet refreshing to the trio. An official from the Japanese magical government had removed the trace from his wand.

"Hello again my little Raven. How are you?" His great grandfather, Edward, asked.

_Good. I finished unpacking_. It wouldn't have taken so long but Poppy and Minerva had bought him a new wardrobe.

"That's good. Are you ready to start school?" His great grandmother, Evalin, asked.

_Yes. Kinda nervous though_. He admitted.

"That's normal dear. Just remember that if anyone picks on you thank them. It will usually stop them." She smirked.

Harry smiled. _Okay._

"Ready to do more magic?" Edward asked him.

_Not yet. I want to eat first_. He said.

"Good idea." He smiled proudly.

The teen noticed and blushed. He wasn't used to people being proud of him. Luckily Ginger entered the room. She placed his food down. He thanked her and she left. He began eating.

* * *

(With Dumbledore)

Dumbledore was furious. Harry had managed to get out of the hospital wing unnoticed. Poppy and Minerva had helped him escape as well as resign. He couldn't believe it. He had gone to the infirmary to go see Harry. He had found his bed empty. He went to the office. On her desk was a letter of resignation.

It had horrified him. He then went and called a meeting. Minerva never showed up. He had gone to the office and found her letter. He went back to his office. Everyone looked at him. He explained what happened. They were shocked.

"What do we do Albus?" Molly asked.

"I'm going to the bank. Tonks, I want you to look into port-keys." He ordered.

"Yes sir." She said and left.

"Ron, Hermione, and Ginny will search the castle. I'll inform the teachers so they can help. The rest I want you to search around." He said.

"Yes sir." They left after that.

Dumbledore went to the bank. They refused to help him. It was then that he found out that Potter had a new guardian. He went back to his office. Later in the day Tonks had reported that they purchased ten port-keys. They were for Iceland, Ireland, France, Germany, Russia, Korea, China, Japan, America, and Canada.

It would take a lot of manpower and money to search. Between the three they had homes in each country. At least he assumed so. He only knew about Harry's properties. He couldn't ask those countries because they didn't have to give him that information.

Dumbledore decided to send a letter to the boy. He could trace him that way. It went to Singapore. A witch checked it for spells before sending it on to Greenland. There a wizard removed the spells. It had been sent off once more but without the spells he couldn't track it. He had no idea where it went.

The man glared into an empty room. Once he found them they would pay. No one screwed with his plans and got away with it.


End file.
